


病房之夜

by adawong92712



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawong92712/pseuds/adawong92712





	病房之夜

华盛顿大学医学中心，宾夕法尼亚州。

纯白病房中弥漫的消毒水味道通常令人感到焦虑，毕竟这儿可不是什么人人都想来的地方。不过对于肯尼迪特工来说，有时受伤才能让他的世界安静个五分钟。

起码能让白宫和DSO放过他。

上个他负责的任务里，里昂在追查黑市的生化军火商时中了一枪。幸亏他反应够快躲闪及时，对方射击准心水平欠佳，才只是受了点皮肉之苦，而没有伤到致命要害。

然而无视了海伦娜抗议替自己处理文书工作后，在他夸大伤情和再三「要求」下，医生最终如里昂所愿，给出了住院观察的诊断决定。

这个病假来得太及时了。

虽然医生要求里昂必须老实呆在医院接受治疗，里昂也非常遵守医嘱，至少表面上非常配合。不过医院可锁不住这位经验丰富的总统特工，不出两天，里昂便轻松地越过医院的安保系统溜出了医院。

他总是在傍晚时分偷溜去附近的酒吧喝上一杯，或只是坐在人群中观看NBA篮球赛转播，然后在医生到病房例行检查之前回到医院。至于医生说「不要喝酒」这件事，嗨，暂时见鬼去吧。

接连几天，里昂的「逃离医院行动」都非常顺利。今晚他一如既往的溜了出去，又在医生到病房的几分钟前准时地溜了回来。

肯尼迪特工刚套上医院的病号服，敲门声恰好响了起来。里昂背对房门扣上扣子说过「请进」后，医生推门而入，又轻轻地将门关上。

并且同时，门被不露痕迹地反锁了。

全神贯注扣好病号服衣扣的肯尼迪特工，并没有注意到这个细节，直到他转身看到站在自己身后穿着白大褂的医生，才感觉到有几分奇怪。

今天换了一位戴口罩的女医生。

她很自然地在里昂不远处侧身放下了托盘，很熟练地整理着托盘里的器械。她留着短发，额前的发丝挡住了一部分侧脸。里昂虽然看不真切，却很奇怪地有种熟悉感。

或许他们在医院见过？

里昂坐在病床上仰头好奇问道：“新来的？”

“实习医生。”她的回答很平静。

“你为什么戴着口罩？”或许是职业习惯使然，里昂还是带着几分探究和警惕。

“抱歉，最近染上了流感。”仔细听，她的声音的确有点沙哑还带着一丝鼻音。

医生说完没有看他，只是走到床边的仪器里接着说道：“请躺下，我要测心电图了。”

可在几天前，里昂就知道自己其实没什么问题。他狐疑地皱起了眉，还是点了点头乖乖听话躺下，不动声色地问道：“为什么要测这个？”

“例行检查而已。”女医生伸手便要去解开里昂的衣服，“知道吗？你昨晚的血压很像喝了酒。”

她的话让里昂顿时感到心虚，因为他昨晚的确在酒吧喝了点酒才回来，尽管他很克制，并没有喝多少。他十分识相地只是“噢”了一声，不再多说什么。

但是等等，为什么她会主动解开自己的衣服？

慢了半拍反应过来的里昂，推开了快要解开自己衣服的那双手，正欲起身的里昂却没有成功的站起来，反而被身前的女医生更加用力的推倒在病床上。

对方速度很快，下手也很准，一下压到了里昂尚未愈合的伤口。不等里昂反抗，一支尖锐的针头已经抵住了他脖子上的静脉。

“你再动一下，这支吗啡我可就要戳进去了，肯尼迪特工。”这个身穿着白大褂假扮成医生的不明人物，另一只手已经触到了里昂的裸露在衣服之外的皮肤。

虽然里昂的脖子能够感受到针尖快要刺进皮肤轻微痛感，但对方以一种极为暧昧的姿势压在自己身上，太过熟悉的气息让里昂的直觉找不到敌意。她的手很凉，从他的胸口慢慢滑过，每下移动和触感都让里昂格外清醒。

“你是谁？”里昂没搞清是敌是友前，绝不会放纵自己的欲望和思绪。

“可以告诉你。”口罩微微颤抖，仿佛在那之后的脸上带着笑意，但女人的眼神却极其专注地盯着里昂。

“首先把你的手举到我能看到的地方。”她的声音婉转得像空中飘扬的丝带，蓄谋般地挑逗着里昂的听觉神经。

这句话好耳熟。

本可以压倒性力量优势取胜的肯尼迪特工，改变主意转而按兵不动，慢慢挪动双手举过头顶。抽出手臂的动作不可避免蹭到了女人的胸口，面对里昂的她却很镇定，只是轻轻挑起了一边眉毛，看得他的脸上露出了一丝尴尬。

女人对肯尼迪特工顺从且标准的投降姿势相当满意，很“守信用”地拿掉了自己的口罩，看清女人长相的里昂却不怎么惊讶。

果然是她。

他甚至在看到她的那一秒，原本身上紧张的肌肉瞬间放松了下来，随意地将自己的脖子从针尖上移开了些，面前的女人也没继续用手里的针筒威胁他。

“艾达。”

“肯尼迪特工看起来不太惊讶。”

“你探病的方式很特别。”里昂原本还算稳定的心跳，在意识到这个女人几乎全身都压在自己身上，又开始跳得疯狂。

艾达并不重，可为什么她压在自己胸口却让他喘不过气来？

“因为你不是个听话的「病人」。”

他们贴的很紧，艾达的眼神妩媚又满是危险地在他的脸上逡巡，里昂的视线也不受控制地往她身上飘过去。大多数时候，艾达都喜欢穿红色，现在身上的白大褂倒让她看起来真有几分医生的模样。本就苗条的她穿着松垮的医生制服，让紧贴的里昂垂下视线就能窥到她领下的「风景」。

里昂觉得自己身体里有另一个自己快要冲出来了。

“告诉我，你的针筒里装的不是吗啡吧？王医生？”里昂说话间将艾达攥着针筒的手移开了。

“噢，的确不是。”里昂小心翼翼避开的动作让艾达忍不住发笑，心里没由来的恶意丛生：“是西地那芬。”（注：即万艾可）

原本还在全神贯注在艾达手中注射器的里昂，听到“西地那芬”的瞬间，脸上露出难以置信的惊愕表情宛如一只呆愣的金毛犬，半点看不出前一秒他还有点精明又机警的特工模样。

下一秒里昂便笑声低沉，扬起眉眼看了看她：“你对我就这么没信心？”

情欲在抬头，荷尔蒙的气息在体温加热后浓度也逐渐上升，她的蓄意勾引让他难以自控，他的低缓嗓音让她欲火焚身。

“那证明给我看。”

男人咧嘴一笑让人沉醉，动作不再小心翼翼，拦腰抱住艾达翻身下床便将她抵在了窗台上。他们的脸近在咫尺却彼此试探，正如心跳已经狂乱却还在假装冷静。

注射器从艾达的手中掉落到了地上。

她纤细的手指抚摸着里昂脖子上的血管，酥酥麻麻的触感分明就是要他一点就燃。艾达故意将自己和里昂的嘴唇拉开了一点距离，立刻就被里昂的吻堵掉了所有逃跑的可能。

很乖，他今天没有喝酒。

“艾达…….”里昂嘴唇里溢出的呼唤试图叫醒彼此的理智。

“嘘。”艾达轻吻着他的嘴角，双手却已彻底解开那件被她之前脱了一半的病号服，“你没看见病房里写着「保持安静」吗？”

他们不再说话，只剩彼此的气息互相纠缠。房间里安静得能听到衣物摩擦的细微声音。里昂的大手毫不犹豫地扯开艾达那件医生制服后才发现：

艾达里面没有穿衣服。

这种画面比过剂量的肾上腺素见效更快，里昂觉得自己的脸都发麻了，他抬起头看着艾达，眼神里的欲望像是随时会冲破笼子叫嚣的野兽，彻底烧红了他的眼睛。

这件衣服不适合她，比较适合扔在地板上。

艾达的皮肤本来就很白，借着窗外的光线，看起来更加白皙。里昂从嘴唇到胸前亲吻了每一寸自己所能触及到的肌肤，也许是男人与生俱来的本能，他的嘴唇含住了她的乳尖，牙齿咬的艾达又疼又痒，一手探进她的禁区，另一只手炙热的掌心让艾达的胸前都同样发烫。

女人已经湿得厉害，里昂的食指摸到入口时，艾达敏感到不由自主地小腹收缩了一下。身体永远不会骗人，他们宛如两张绷紧的弓弦，可身体却掩饰不住对彼此的渴望。里昂的手指插进去时，艾达紧抿双唇，呼吸急促。里昂只觉得里面又热又滑，可光是这份触感就足够让他心神摇曳。

身体里的每一个细胞都在躁动，里昂的手指一下下抽出又插入，扰得艾达险些站不住，不甘落后地拉下他的裤子。里昂早就硬到了忍耐的边缘，她看了一眼，抬头望着里昂时，危险地眯起了眼，双颊还带着些许淡淡潮红，这模样看上去妩媚又迷人，就像一朵妖冶的食人花。

他们的身体像是磁铁般互相吸引，交换温度，直到他们不能贴得更紧，连一丝空气都挤不进去。

艾达从不会乖乖就范，她拉开了里昂在下面搅弄着自己的手。这突如其来的中断让里昂过热的大脑停机了一秒，等他回过神来人已被推上了床。艾达的身体素质很好，跨出长腿在空气中画了一个圆弧，毫无压力便骑在里昂身上。她眼疾手快地从病床边的仪器上，随便扯出一根线将里昂的右手绑在床边。

“what the hell……”里昂被艾达毫无预兆的行为弄得反应不过来，他的左手被艾达牢牢钳在病床上，以至于现在自己就像一只任她宰割的羔羊。

女人完全没有要开口解释的意思，更没打算给男人反抗的机会，即刻抓着里昂送进了自己的身体并整个吞没。男人没有准备，甚至连呼吸的都还没来得及调整。就像被突然按进了水里，让他喘不过气来。

Fuck……

里昂梗着脖子，连动脉都清晰可见。艾达一手撑在他的胸口上，紧紧缠着里昂，前后扭动着自己的柔软的细腰。里昂张着嘴除了呻吟喘息，什么都说不出来，只感到自己像是被痛苦和快感双双盖过头顶，以至于让那张英俊脸蛋的五官都挤在了一起。

艾达的动作很有节奏，她吞进里昂的速度很快，吐出的速度却很慢。那张「嘴」把里昂当成一根冰棍似的，吸得他全身血液倒流。

他必须得夺回控制权。

现在的情况对肯尼迪特工可不怎么有利，他的右手被该死的线绑住了。里昂试着强行把手拉出来，却没有成功。无法想象，这种时候他居然还得分出精力来想办法如何挣脱。

制服诱惑什么时候开始有这种难度了？

“艾达….艾达….”里昂快被绞射了，濒临极限的他不得不开口打断了艾达的动作，“我的手，绑太紧没知觉了。”

第一次被半路叫停的艾达虽然有点不爽，还是担心自己是不是真的捆得太紧，所以耐住性子看了一眼里昂捆绑处已经发白的右手后，心软松开了他。

但这是艾达在床上做过最「糟糕」的决定。

或许她眼里的里昂时常犯傻又大意，却忘了自己折在这位特工手里多少次。刚刚脱开捆绑的里昂立刻掀翻了艾达，并狠狠将她压在了身下，他用腿圈住了她的腰，尽管整个过程动作很大，却没有从艾达的身体里退出。

床在两人激烈的动作下吱呀作响。

“这招不错。”艾达的舌尖在里昂的耳廓缓慢舔舐。

“换我了。”里昂被艾达舔得头皮发紧，抽出欲望又重重顶进。艾达的体内温暖潮湿，不间断持续紧缩让里昂舒服得忍不住叹息。

找回控制权的感觉好极了，更让他变得势不可挡，退出去再填满她的身体，交合处的液体顺着腿根流到了床上，由热变冷。来回几次，艾达的呻吟被撞得支离破碎。

在里昂的攻势下艾达不自觉地抓住床单，勾着他脖子的手在他的后颈上留下了一道道抓痕。

这可得好好和医生解释一下是怎么回事。

性爱实在是一项大量耗氧运动，艾达觉得自己像是缺氧有些许眩晕，在自己身上肆意掠夺的里昂垂下的金发晃得眼花。

他们的气息和呻吟被搅拌混合此起彼伏，医院的夜晚很漫长，但冲刺般的加速和持续的快感却迫不及待将两人送上了彻底失重的顶峰。

床边仪器规律性电子滴答声，倔强地表达自己见证了这间病房发生的一切。

“所以，你的检查结果如何？王医生。”

“我觉得，你可以出院了,肯尼迪特工。”


End file.
